


Making The Family Home Videos

by Cookie_Queen



Series: Freak Week 2020 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cloti Freak Week 2020, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filming Talk, Final Heaven Discord, Oral-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Queen/pseuds/Cookie_Queen
Summary: She knows what he wants, and he knows she knows, but she likes to play pretend.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Freak Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976140
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	Making The Family Home Videos

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for beta'ing by DaBossz (the encouragement!!!), 04Jetta (the direction!!), and Fundelstein (The brainstorming!!). I don't even know why anyone else exists because the whole world could run on beta'ing by these folks. 
> 
> <3 ily'all

“I am thinking about filming us so I can pull out the video to watch you come whenever I want.” she winks, while he grabs her jaw roughly. Her teeth brush the edge of his thumb as he runs it against her bottom lip. “But you know, I would defs get tempted to send it to my father and your mother, and make 25 copies to send to the general affairs department because naturally because they should know what wicked,” his hand steadily trails down, intentionally just barely brush her clit, “—immoral,” she sharply breathes and _one, two, thr-ee_ , “fo-forbidden acts are happening,” her manicured fingers dig deep into his bicep, “between the quiet ( _ah!_ ) heir to the Strife clan and the only daughter of the Lockhart family.” She hisses into his ear, trying to sell the hoax. He squeezes her ass.

They were enemies on paper but definitely on the same page. She knows what he wants, and he knows she knows, but she likes to play pretend. Watching Cloud struggle to function was her favorite pastime.

“You think they’d care?” He jeers. She cocks an eyebrow; someone came to play. “I’d say I was just finding dirty Lockhart secrets.” He smirks. “We all know that Lockharts,” he withdraws his fingers, onto her stomach, and she audibly shudders against his heavy touch, “love their secrets.”

“Didn’t know secrets were locked inside my pussy,” She tries to regain control while she spreads her knees. “But you may have a key somewhere in that mouth.” Cloud smiles when her hand ran up his face to tug at his hair and shove him down. 

“If I find a secret—,” he bites the inside of her thigh, “what is it worth to you?” He soothes the bite with his tongue. “ _Thank you for the meal~_.”

“Lockharts don’t take blackmail lightly. I treat all Strife threats as,” _Cloud_! “a-as an act of war.” 

His tongue stutters inside, with his thumb pressing hard on her clit. _Oh, really?_

_Damndamndamnit!_

“Ifrit!” He whispers. She arches against him.

“Oh no, baby,” She gasps out chillingly. Her legs bind around his hips to grind. “It’s just you and me here.”

“I should turn you over at this point.” He groans while she winks again. His hand reaches out hers, intertwining their fingers. “Or maybe put you over my knee?”

“Is that a promise?” She kisses him, squeezing his hand. “More angles for the camera?”

“Instead, would you be interested in congress between the future heads of the Strife Clan and Lockhart family, perhaps to discuss how we can mutually benefit each other?” He steadies her hips to position himself to her whining. “Although, if you really want, the police could come watch in real tim—” _Ahh!_

“Talk later, but give me your cock now.” She sunk herself on to him. “I _need_ you.”

Afterward, he leans over. “I love you, but a video announcement? Dramatic.”

“We’ll figure it out.” She squeezes his hand again. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> To this day, there are rumors of this video existing in the Lockhart-Strife clan and Cloud and Tifa watching themselves. But who knows?
> 
> Submitted for Final Heaven's Cloti Freak Week Contest.


End file.
